


[双杰R18]抉择之“死”

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	[双杰R18]抉择之“死”

富丽堂皇的城堡门口，杰克出神的看着门外漆黑幽深的空间。这是他们的诞生之地，亦是注定陨落的归处。  
蓦地一把匕首架在他的颈项上，锐利的刀刃闪着冰冷的光，像是寒夜中新月的倒影，激的杰克脖颈上的细软汗毛颤栗起来。  
但是杰克没有动。  
他颈上的那把匕首也没有动。  
半晌杰克才动了动嘴唇，他的脸上挂上一抹带着些微疲惫的无奈，毫不在意的转身望向来人，锋刃就顺着他的动作在他纤细的颈项上擦出一道血痕。  
“你不该犹豫的，我亲爱的坏孩子。”  
那是一张和他如出一辙的俊秀面孔，两人面对面站着仿佛是在照镜子。  
“……你知道的吧。”  
“你是指身体的意识试图让你死亡的事情吗，这我知道。”  
听到他波澜不起的声音，“坏孩子”的声音蓦地提高了八度，甚至带上了尖锐的破音。  
“那你这是在做什么？！你知道我是为了杀你才来的，为什么站着不动，我需要你把求生的机会让给我吗？”  
杰克只是安静的看着他，仿佛只是在看一个不懂事的孩子。  
“那你为什么要停下来呢？我亲爱的坏孩子。你的手抖的我都怀疑你拿不住那把匕首，这不是大名鼎鼎的开膛手应该有的态度。”  
果断的、疯狂的、肆意而耀眼的，将所有人耍的团团转的。  
寂静袭击了他们，尽管夺命的匕首仍然架在杰克的颈项，但是没有一个人注意到它。  
“……它们是如何下决定的呢？杀人、长期处于兴奋状态，会让这幅身体加速崩溃，所以我消失不才是理所应该吗？你也受够了给我收拾烂摊子和面对那群蠢货做无用功的检察了吧。那你为什么要站在这里，我的‘好孩子’。”  
杰克只是叹了口气，两指捏住了那把匕首，轻轻松松的将它从开膛手的手中抽了出来丢到桌子上，紧接着，那双手臂环住了他亲爱的半身。  
而他亲爱的半身还在喋喋不休那些他不愿从他口中听到的东西。  
“你站在这里不就是想死？——只要轻松一跳就会被意识空间回收。”‘坏孩子’的表情扭曲的可怕，怒火让他的眸光明灭不定，“我告诉你你想都不要想，即使你是圣父我也不是亟需被拯救的愚……”  
那两片唇瓣被形状同样美好的唇瓣堵了正着，得寸进尺的软舌勾起开膛手推拒的舌尖，毫不在意这是在敌方的战场便开始了攻城掠地，敏感的上颚被反复挑逗，吞咽不及的涎水在舌尖辗转间顺着紧贴的唇角拉扯成闪亮银丝，他的半身已经在试图挣脱他的控制，制住对方乱动的身体，杰克的眸子闪过一道笑意，他亲爱的坏孩子一直没学会如何从接吻中换气也是他刻意的纵容，毕竟——  
杰克卡着开膛手窒息的前一刻才恋恋不舍的离开温软唇瓣，艳红的唇张合着剧烈的喘息，他的坏孩子双颊染上一层薄红，眸光涣散成片片水波，方才的怒火早已不翼而飞，此时的开膛手更像是一颗去了硬壳的栗子，倒在他怀里半点不驯都看不出来。  
只是那双手还紧紧的拽着他的衣角，仿佛一松手他就会消失不见。  
“……那我在此向你许下誓言——”  
杰克心下一片柔软，放柔的声音带着让人心醉沉迷的温柔爱意。  
“我永远不会丢下你一个人。不论生死。”  
尽管如果不是他的坏孩子发现的早，此时他已经将偷生的机会双手奉上，但是……没有发生的事情也不过就是如果而已。  
杰克爱怜的轻吻着开膛手纤长的睫毛，声音中带着不容置疑。  
“现在，让我抱你。”  
仿佛被这样的好孩子震住，又或者是那无法直言出口的爱意与难得一现的羞耻心作祟，开膛手只是默默的将头偏开，露出不设防的细长脖颈，以一副献祭般的决绝姿态诉说自己的意愿。  
后仰的身体倒在松软的大床上，紧接着身上就被另一人压制，碎如蝶翼的吻代替了杰克的手和目光，誓要吻遍开膛手漂亮身体的每一寸，像是画笔落在画布上，青红交错的印记在开膛手不做抵抗甚至称得上配合的动作下几乎印满了白皙的肌肤。  
形状姣好的脖颈被杰克反复流连，而微微凹陷的乳尖被双指揉捏把玩，那张平时用词讲究的嘴现在在他耳边吐露起淫词浪语的轻佻语气简直让开膛手恨不得捂住他的嘴。  
“这有什么不能说的，我亲爱的坏孩子，你不觉得你乳头凹下去的样子特别性感吗？嗯？像是两张向我索吻的小嘴儿，为什么要捂住呢？”  
两只手被杰克一手钳制在头顶，开膛手无助的看着那两片薄薄的唇瓣吮住自己的乳尖，轻微的咀嚼和吸舔的感觉几乎要逼疯了他，而杰克的另一只手则是环住了他细瘦的腰肢，暧昧的用拇指摩挲着一小段腰椎，大有顺着那节腰椎向下继续的趋势。  
小小的肉块被杰克吐出的时候，甚至发出了一声极细小的“啵”的声音，像是鲜花绽放一样的乳头对比旁边尚未被疼爱的小东西，更是让开膛手想要捂住自己的眼睛。  
“为什么要别开眼睛，我亲爱的Jacky？瞧瞧，像是红宝石做成的花苞一样，不愧是Jacky身体的一部分，多美啊。”  
开膛手的唇瓣几次张合，才在杰克的不断干扰之下找到了自己的声音，只是一出口开膛手就后悔了。  
“……别做多余的事情！”  
沙哑的带着浓浓春情的声音，让这句话听起来更像是欲求不满而不是抗议。  
不出意外的换来了杰克一声了然的笑音和应诺。  
硬物抵上了开膛手那根，杰克松开了开膛手的手，带着那浸透了血腥的手附上了两人的性器，硬热的、散发着勃勃生机的东西，被两个人的手包住，摩擦，很快便发出黏稠的水声，带着一点点淡黄的精液和腺液蹭的两手都是黏滑，而杰克的嘴唇又寻上了他的，这次的吻便带上了迫不及待的意味，那双永远智珠在握的眼睛就猛的撞进了开膛手眼中。  
……啊啊，原来他的好孩子也……  
开膛手的心脏热切的跳动起来，两片赤裸的身体贴在了一起，心脏剧烈的震动让两人都是一顿。  
原来他也不是那么游刃有余的……  
开膛手微微扭头错开了黏连的唇瓣，丝毫不管那颤抖着就快登顶的性器，沾着黏腻液体的手掰开自己的大腿，目光带上一丝包含勾引的笑意。  
“操我。”  
沾着黏腻的精液和腺液的手指叩开紧窄的小口，手指刮弄肠肉的异样感让开膛手的腰几乎绷成一条直线，又酸又麻的感觉让大腿内侧的肌肉都颤栗起来，而他只能努力的放松自己的身体，任由另一人的手指在隐蔽之地肆意妄为。  
精液的量也不足以让那个小口有多么湿润，手指抽出的下一秒开膛手只觉得天旋地转，散发着浓重热量的性器抵在小口上，他像是母兽一样被杰克压在身下，硬热的凶器一寸寸破开肠肉的纠缠，坚定的不顾他的呼痛和拒绝捅到了最深处。  
“抱歉。”  
那顶进身体里的性器没给开膛手多少适应的时间就毫不客气的抽动了起来，与杰克平素绵软的作风完全不同，凌厉的撞在那块栗子大小的软肉上，开膛手刚发出一声带着疼痛泣音的呻吟就被插的射了出来，浓白的精液甚至喷到了他的下颌，可是开膛手也顾不得这些小小的细节了。  
完全称得上粗暴的抽插偏偏每一下都顶上让他浑身发软的那一点，让他整个人都想要蜷缩起来，被操的服帖的肠肉紧紧的包裹着粗长的性器吮吸着，他甚至有种自己可以描摹出那根性器上有多少脉络的纹路，以及那沉甸甸的性器所拥有的可怕的形状，这错觉让他不由自主的颤抖着，快感让他脑子混沌的冒不出来一个完整的句子。  
很难想象杰克那样斯文的一个人在床上居然会这么狂野，开膛手被他握着腰转了过来，粗大的性器在肠道中顶着敏感点旋转的感觉让他一下软了腰肢，他的锁骨被杰克咬的发疼，被操的食髓知味的肠肉还在卖力的收缩着，他抱着杰克的颈项，已经控制不住自己的声音了，那呻吟声带着喑哑的情欲，后果就是他被操的更狠了。  
让杰克更加控制不住在他身体驰骋的下场就是他很快再一次缴械了，精液糊在杰克小腹上，他瘦削的臀部被杰克揉捏着，大腿挂在杰克肩膀上被色情的舔舐啃咬着，感觉整个人都要被操死了，可惜那带着哭腔的拒绝只能激的杰克更加兴奋的一次一次顶进他身体深处罢了。  
肠肉还在孜孜不倦的压榨着他屁股里那根东西，但是杰克的耐力出乎意料的好，开膛手第三次被操射的时候，才被狠狠握住腰肢，在一个深顶之后，微凉的精液被死死锁在他身体的深处，就算杰克抽出来，怕是一时半会也流不出来了。  
他被杰克抱在怀里，后背紧紧的贴着杰克的胸口，心脏的震动通过肋骨传过来，让他一阵安心与困倦。  
有什么冰冷的东西被塞到他手中，杰克的手包着他的手握紧了。  
是那把他精心选择的匕首，比一般匕首长的多，不如说是一把短剑了。  
开膛手回头看了一眼他的半身，温柔而坚定的眸子带着笑，他咋舌，安心的靠在杰克身上。  
“这样你很亏的。”  
“我所认同的人也只有亲爱的Jacky而已，不能和你度过的余生又有什么意义呢。”  
尖锐的匕首连接了两颗跳动的心脏。 


End file.
